


Mirror World

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU take on the episode, Episode: s03e13 Syzygy, F/M, what if it had all been different?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Set in "Syzygy": There's no detective Angela White but a detective Tony Black and Scully is smitten with him. And Mulder? May or may not be jealous.





	Mirror World

Detective Tony Black is tall, blonde and grinning with teeth so white Mulder thinks he is going blind. It’s hate at first sight. The other man’s shoulder are broad, his smile is easy. But he looks as displaced here in Comity, New Hampshire with his bronze, sun-kissed skin as a penguin would in the Sahara desert. He should be far, far away in California, a surf board in his strong arms and running after waves. Fate has it that he’s standing here, half a head taller than Mulder, and charming his partner. Who is giggling like a school girl. Dana Scully doesn’t giggle; not like this, not with him.

“We’re here for a case,” Mulder grumbles when Detective Black gravitates towards Scully like a moth to a flame. The man tilts his head like a puppy and glances at Mulder. He has ridiculous long lashes and Mulder feels a sudden need to tear them out one by one.

“Yes, Agent Mulder. I was just telling Agent Scully here that there are strong suspicions of a satanic cult at work.” Mulder sees Scully nod. If he’d mentioned a satanic cult, she’d dismissed him immediately with a ‘oh come on, Mulder’ look and a raised eyebrow. Detective Black gets heart eyes and a smile. It’s not fair.

“Let me guess,” Mulder starts, glancing over at Scully quickly before he focuses on Detective White, “they told you about a wild beast entering in on a black mass, the drinking of blood, the sacrifice of an infant… or a blonde virgin.” The detective is taken aback and Mulder’s chest swells with pride. He knows his stuff, after all. Another look at Scully, but her attention is elsewhere.

“Yeah, that’s right,” the detective is not as impressed as Mulder would have guessed or wanted, “excuse me.” Detective Black walks away, his hips swaying like a cowboy’s. Scully’s eyes follow him.

“Hey?” Mulder snips his fingers right in front of Scully’s face. She startles back to reality and eyes him.

“What?” Is her snippy reply.

“Since when do you believe in satanic cults?” Scully takes a deep breath, fixing to give him a long-winded explanation he is not in the mood for after all. He shakes his head.

“Forget it,” he mumbles, one foot kicking at the air.

“What’s your problem, Mulder?”

“What’s my problem, Scully?” He almost barks. “Just forget it,” he repeats before he storms off. He barely hears the clicking sound of Scully’s heels following him.

*

Blind rage settles inside Mulder’s chest. It just sits there; much like the V-shaped burn on the victim’s chest. Scully and Detective Black seem to be in agreement about what they’re seeing: a horned beast.

“I think you guys are seeing something that isn’t there,” he says, but neither of them listens. They’re looking at each other, his Scully and Detective Black. Tony. The name tastes like dirt on his tongue. Mulder has no idea what is going on here. An alternative universe where Scully is the believer and he the skeptic makes the most sense at the moment – and that’s saying a lot.

“No, look,” Scully takes Mulder’s hand and he is certain there is a distinctive spark, “the horns are right here, Mulder. Why can’t you see it?” She’s looking at him and he wants to tell her that he does see it. There are so many things he wants to tell her right this very moment. The words buzz about in his head like a swarm of bees.

“Dana is right, Agent Mulder.” Dana. They’re on first name basis. Mulder turns towards the detective and feels strangely small next to the other man. But his anger is much taller. 

“I didn’t say she wasn’t right, Tony,” he spits the name, growls.

“That’s exactly what you said, Fox.” The rage inside him sputters, boils over. He is ready to punch his lights out when Scully touches his arm. Her touch only looks gentle; she’s digging her nails into his skin.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Agent Mulder?” It’s not a question and she drags him away from the scene. Mulder’s breath is coming out in fast, angry puffs. “What is the matter with you?” She whispers, her voice full of angry confusion.

“With me, Scully? Nothing is wrong with me! You’re standing there saying it’s a horny beast-”

“Horned, Mulder. Not horny.” But her cheeks flush and Mulder’s rage threatens to break free.

“Whatever,” Mulder says trying to get his breathing under control. Just looking at Scully makes him want to… want to… “We should leave. Go home.” They need to get as far away from this town as they can and as soon as possible. Something isn’t right here and for once he is not interested in what it is.

“Leave, Mulder? There are unsolved murders here. Detective Black depends on us.”

“Detective Black. Is that why you want to stay? Because of him?” Mulder sounds like a jealous lover and he knows it. Hears it himself for the first time now in his high-pitched voice. He swallows the feeling as good as he can. He is not jealous, of course not. Why would he be jealous? This is Scully. His friend and partner. There is no jealousy. She can do what, and whomever, she wants to do. The thought startles him.

“I’m here for the same reason you are, Mulder. To solve the case.” 

“You can’t tell me you don’t find him attractive.” He wants to take the words back as soon as they’re out of his mouth.

“Why are you so hung up on Detective Black?” She crosses her arms defensively and waits for his answer. He doesn’t have one. He’s never felt anything like this before. Mulder doesn’t consider himself particularly jealous. But right now he wants to push Tony White out of this morgue, out of their lives and never see or mention him again. And then he wants to do things to Scully he barely dares to think about.

“I’m not!” He shrieks overwhelmed by his own confusing feelings. “You are. I’m going back to the hotel.” If Scully says something to him, he doesn’t hear it. Anger booms through his body, blocks everything out.

*

He can’t reach Scully on her cell phone. Away from the tall drink of testosterone that is Detective Black he is calmer, his thoughts clearer. He’s beginning to believe that they are in fact under the influence of a rare planetary alignment. Nothing makes sense anymore. When Scully doesn’t answer, he lets out a frustrated sigh. There is no reason for her to ditch him, to not answer his calls. Unless… she’s with Detective Black. Mulder shakes his head. No more. He decides to do something he usually doesn’t: drown his sorrows. Alcohol was always his father’s first choice and as he pours himself a shot of vodka from the mini-bar, he swears he can hear the clinking of empty bottles in his mind. Clearly he is going mad.

Mulder drinks. The vodka burns his throat, chills his blood. This is not going to work for him so he uses the left over orange juice to mix with the vodka. He takes a big gulp straight from the bottle – much better. He turns on the TV, ready for distraction. But it’s the same movie on every channel. He is drunk already; there is no other explanation. Mulder holds the remote in this way and that way. No change. The same movie flickers over the screen no matter what he does. He takes another sip.

Scully, he thinks. He’s got to find Scully. Maybe her TV isn’t broken. Maybe she can explain to him why he is feeling whatever it is he’s feeling. She’s good at that, he figures as he stumbles out the door. He’s feeling weird. Maybe she can examine him, make him understand what is wrong here. He chuckles when he thinks of Scully in doctor mode. But his exhilaration dies when he opens the room to Scully’s hotel room; he isn’t sure whether he knocked or not, but he wishes he had not just barged in.

“Scully?” At first he thinks it’s not even her. Detective Black could have brought another woman with him to her hotel room. His logic has holes, but that’s beside the point. When the broad shoulders move away in quick, embarrassed movements, all his nightmares come true at once. It’s Scully, all right. She smoothes down her skirt and tries to tuck her blouse back in. He gets a nice look at flushed skin. “What in the hell are you doing?”

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Scully yells at him, her hands still working on her blouse. Two buttons are undone and Mulder can see her bra. He balls his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

“Hey, you guys…” It’s Tony’s voice, but Mulder ignores him.

“We’re working a case and you just-”

“It wasn’t like that, Mulder. Tony, he just-”

“Tony, huh.” He is so close to her face that he can smell the distinct smell of cigarette smoke on her. She’s been smoking and getting ready to fuck Detective Black.

“Hey!” Tony yells clapping his hands to get their attention. “There’s been another murder.” Mulder and Scully share a look; their conversation will have to wait.

*

Mulder lasts until they’re at the car. Scully walks towards the driver’s side and that’s when he snaps.

“Why are you driving?”

“You’ve been drinking.”

“I haven’t,” he lies.

“I can smell you, Mulder.”

“I can smell you, too, Scully.” He is pressing her against the car and she gasps. Mulder can’t explain it. His eyes are on hers and she blinks at him. She isn’t scared of him. She isn’t even angry. Confused, maybe. His grip on her loosens. He just needs to touch her. Make her forget about Detective Black.

“Mulder, there is a dead girl.” He nods. He cares, of course. Just not right this moment. If they’re caught in some kind of cosmic G-spot then it’s time for a climax. Mulder doesn’t think. His fingers curl around her wrists as he leans forward. His lips land on hers and it’s only the fraction of a second before they both turn frantic. Her mouth opens under his and her tongue comes out to play. In a move he didn’t see coming, she twirls around and suddenly his back collides with the car, hard. He moans into her mouth, half in pain, half in ecstasy.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Their mouths come apart unwillingly and it takes all of Mulder’s willpower not to lean right back in when he sees Scully’s swollen, glistening lips. He turns his head; Scully still has her hands on him, not letting go. Detective Tony Black stands there, hands on his hips, pouting because he is not in Mulder’s position. “Dana, I thought… we better get going.” He gets into his car, slams the door a little harder than necessary.

“I hate him,” Mulder mumbles.

“Shush, Mulder.” Scully puts a finger on his lips. There’s electricity and Mulder doesn’t care if it’s because of some rare planetary alignment. He just wants it, wants her. “Later,” she promises him.

“What if it’s really just this town, Scully?”

“Then I’ll say we make sure we do it right here in this town, Mulder.” With that she climbs into the driver’s seat and waits for him to join her. There is, after all, a case to be solved. Mulder doesn’t know what is happening in Comity, New Hampshire, but he thinks he can live with that.


End file.
